


The Gift

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isii surprises Solas with a gift.</p><p>
  <i>Pre-Relationship Solavellan</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of flash fiction that I wrote last November and forgot to upload to Archive (oops). The rules - write for five minutes without editing. I liked the results enough that I decided to add it to Isii's canon. 
> 
> So here's something short and sweet.

Solas didn’t open his eyes, taking a slow breath as he heard her footsteps drawing closer, crunching loudly on the dried leaves that marked the hillside where he sat. “Was there something I could help you with, Lavellan?” he asked, keeping his hands folded serenely upon his stomach, his back leaning against the rough bark of the tree.

He heard Isii pause for a moment before resuming her steps. “You know, it’s kind of creepy when you do that, fade walker.”

“Your approach was anything but silent.”

She hummed between pursed lips. “I wasn’t aware I was supposed to be sneaking up on you. Challenge accepted for next time.” He opened his eyes as she dropped her pack, settling onto the grass beside him. The last rays of sunlight set her hair ablaze with shades of gold, like honey dipped in cream, the dark amber of her skin reddened by the warm glow. 

He had to admit it was a pleasing sight. Flattering to her form, if nothing else.

She grinned at him - a rather coy and secretive smile. “I got you something,” she said, loosening the ties of her pack.

“Is that so?” She answered only by fishing through her belongings, pulling out a small, flattened bundle - wrapped in a piece of scrap cloth and tied with a rough cord. Something obtained in a shop, most likely during her earlier errands in Redcliffe Village.

She held it out to him and he looked it over skeptically. “I was under the impression that the Dalish had very specific customs around gift giving,” he said.

She gave him an incredulous look. “You caught me, Solas. Clearly I am trying to trap you into a betrothal. I’ll expect your half of the bonding dowry by sunrise,” she said flatly. She tossed the parcel against his stomach and he jerked, catching it. “Just open it, you dork.”

Pursed lips barely suppressed his urge to grin as he peered curiously at the gift. “Was there some reason you deemed it necessary to get me something?” he asked as his fingers loosened the cord.

“I saw it in the shop. I had coin. It made me think of you.” She perched her chin on her hands, resting both against her knee. “It’s really not that complicated.”

The cloth gave way to a small, leather-bound book with a bundle of sketching charcoal. He stared at it a moment, his brow furrowing as he flipped through the blank pages. The paper was sturdy and dense, of a fine quality - it would not have come cheaply. 

When his eyes lifted again, he found her smiling. “Do you like it?” she asked eagerly. His eyes fell back to the book in his hands, the corner of his lips lifting. “I’ve seen you drawing on scrap papers in Haven.”

“Merely something to keep my hands occupied.”

“Well we wouldn’t want you to have idle hands, now would we?” she asked with a smirk. “I like what I’ve seen, though - even if they are just toss away doodles. I figured they deserved a proper sketchbook.” Her smile softened into something warmer, the dimming light casting an opalescent haze over her eyes. “Maybe you can record some of the things you see on our travels - since it looks like we’re going to be wandering around together for quite some time.”

He grinned, nodding. “A very thoughtful gift. Thank you. I will be sure to make good use of it.”

“Good.” She scooted closer, leaning against the tree beside him, her arm pressed to his own. “So what were you doing out here anyway?”

“The Veil is very thin here. I was trying to sense its vibration in order to study it.”

She hummed thoughtfully, frowning as her eyes closed, falling silent for a moment. “I don’t feel anything.”

“It takes a great deal of concentration.”

“Well then I guess we’re going to be here awhile,” she said, keeping her eyes closed as her breaths slowed, trying to focus. He watched her for a time - studying how the light slipped silently over her features as it dimmed. 

Soon he closed his eyes as well, distancing his mind to peer at the Veil, grounded by the warmth of her body at his side.


End file.
